custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Talent Show (his TV special version)
Barney's Talent Show is a Barney Home Video It was released on VHS in the United States, and Canada on March 26, 1996. Plot Barney and the kids put on a big revue, with the Purple One performing a number of songs with others or solo, and some of the kids getting their moment in the spotlight as well even though Stephen has stage fright by himself. Plenty of great costumes and sets, with songs ranging from "Alouette" to a "Wild West Medley." Even heavier than usual in its music content, this Barney video will delight kids who like to sing along. Cast *Barney *Shawn *Min *Jason *Stephen *Ashley *Alissa Songs *Barney Theme Song *Sarasponda *Puttin' On a Show *Min's Flapper Song *Puttin' On a Show (Reprise) *The More We Share Together (Tune: The More We Get Together) *Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) *Alouette *Blue Danube Waltz *Down By the Bay *A Frog Went A-Wooing Go *La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) *Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay *Happy Dancin' *We've Got Shoes *Puttin' On a Show (Finale) *I Love You Barney's Talent Show Previews (video re-releases) 1996 (Barney Home Videos version) Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Preview Of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS Bumper (1992-1996) *Barney Pitch Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *Barney's Talent Show Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version) Opening *FBI Warning (1996-2003) *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998 version) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1995-1999 version) *Barney Home Video Logo (1995 version) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 version) *Barney Talent Show Title Card Closing *End Credits *Microsoft Actimates Interactive Barney Commercial *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count! Preview *Joe Scruggs Preview *Riding In Barney's Car Preview 2006 (HiT Entertainment Version) Opening *HiT Entertainment FBI Warning *HiT Entertainment Logo (2001) *Bob The Builder The Big Games Preview *Barney Let Go Pack Preview *Barney A Helping Hand For Growning Childern *Barney Home Video Logo (1995) *Barney & Friends Home Video (Season 7-13 Version) *Barney's Talent Show Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Colorful World! Previews *Cold Spaghetti Western Previews *Bob The Builder Tool Power! Previews *It's Great To Be An Engine Previews *HIT Entertainment (2001-2007) Logo 2009 (Lionsgate Version) Opening *Lionsgate Warning *Hit Entertainment Logo (2007) *Lionsgate Logo (2005) *Thomas & Friends The Great Discovery Preview *The Best Of Barney Preview *Bob The Builder Buil To Be Will Previews *Audio Play Closing *End Credits *Barney Home Video Logo (1992-1995) *Lionsgate Logo (2005) Cover Arts Original 1996 cover art Front Cover *The Barney costume is used. Back Cover 2001 WDMC cover art Front Cover *The Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection spine at the top *Barney (with his Season 3 costume) and his friends singing "I Love You" Back Cover *Barney *Barney and his friends Released Dates *'March 26, 1996 (Barney Home Video Version)' *'November 9, 1997 (Lyrick Studios Version)' ' *'November 22, 2004 (Hit Entertainment version)' *'June 6, 2006 (Hit Entertainment version)' *'March 13, 2007 (20 fox century version)' *'November 29, 2009 (Lionsgates Version)' *'March 11, 2010 (Lionsgates Version)' *'March 23, 2012 (Lionsgate Version)' Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1994-1997 costume. *The Barney costume from the home video of the same name is used. *The Barney voice from the home video of the same name is used. *The musical arrangements from the home video of the same name is used. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll from the home video of the same name is used. *The Season 3 Barney & Friends set is used. *During the I Love You song, Barney and the kids singing both verses of the song, rather than Barney sung one verse by himself. *Although this video was released in 1996, you can actually see "Copyright 1995 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This obviously means that the video was ''produced that year. This wasn't the first video to contain this anomaly. Three Wishes had this. *This time something happened to the Barney doll before coming to life. It was when Barney disappeared from the box. *Although this video was released in 1996, the video was produced in 1995. *This is the first time Stephen is a main character, as well as this was his first home video. *This is the first home video which BJ or Baby Bop do not appear in (not counting The Backyard Show, Three Wishes, A Day at the Beach, Waiting For Santa, Barney's Campfire Sing-Along, and Barney Goes to School because BJ or Baby Bop never appeared then.). *This is the frist home video title that uses the regular Season 3 intro. Category:Alternate remake Category:1995 episodes Category:1996 episodes Category:Barney and Friends Season 3